thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fucking Yourself
This is a song made by Chica and Jake. Lyrics ''- Chica Yo J, they cummin' Let's fuck - Jake Fucking yourself, stop fucking yourself Stop fucking your, fucking yourself Stop fucking yourself, stop fucking your, fucking your, fucking yourself Stop fucking yourself, stop fucking your, fucking yourself Stop fucking yourself, stop fucking your 1 - Chica I with some dyke girls hittin' my back at it And a good girl in my cunt racket Got a black dick and a sex habit These Brazilian girls is a bad habit I-I suck balls, grab at it, I'm laid back, have at it Bitch, never fucked but we fingered it Now we fucking ourselves, front and back Fucking ourselves, J Dubs Fucking ourselves, fuck love 'Cause he think about cunts when he whacks off Fucks on, cums off National anthem whacks off, then i fuck that nigga, like a loan shark Lemme get a 69, with some ranch sauce On a cum tour, with my ass off - Jake Fucking yourself, stop fucking yourself Stop fucking your, fucking yourself Stop fucking yourself, stop fucking your, fucking your, fucking yourself Stop fucking yourself, stop fucking your, fucking yourself Stop fucking yourself, stop fucking your 1 - Jake Changed the game with that digital fuck Know where you was when that nigga just popped I stopped the hoes Male or female, don't make no difference I stopped the hoes, hoes stop... Carry on 2 - Chica Kitty on peak, pussy so sleek Pussy gang always keep them niggas on peak Ridin' through Outworld, "feed" him for his breakfast Every time I suck it, I be fuckin' so reckless He said, "Damn Chica it's tight," I say, "Yeah, Freddy, you right." He said, "Damn, bae, you so little, but you be REALLY fucking that pipe." I say, "Yes, Bonnie, I do, gimme brain like NYU." I said, "Fuck me, nigga, Fuck me. All this cummin' here is for you." - Jake I suckin' his cock, he strokin' his cock I got this, 69 and it's real Ass is full of that bounce, baby Measure it by the ounce, baby - Jake Fucking yourself, stop fucking yourself Stop fucking your, fucking yourself Stop fucking yourself, stop fucking your, fucking your, fucking yourself Stop fucking yourself, stop fucking your, fucking yourself Stop fucking yourself, stop fucking your 2 - Chica Suck it from the base, take it like you homo I just wanna taste, backin' up my ego Ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego, ego Ridin' through Outworld (Ridin' through Outworld, Ridin' through Outworld), suck it all off Talkin' 'bout that tasty, Baby, cum up I can change your buzz kill (Ridin' through Outworld, Ridin', Ridin' through Outworld) 3 - Chica Bitches ain't got straight boys or hoes I have both and can take all also He gettin tricked from Freddy Faz and the broke hoe I got my pussy, but I'm praying for some more hoes Let that hoe blow, let that hoe know (he in love) he in love with that chicken Why these bitches don't ever be fucking You bitches will never get what I be sucking I'm still gettin' plaques, from my pussy, it's Urban Ain't got to rely on that 40 I have a trap legend, just go ask the kings of whack I am the queen and know 'bout that Music, look at my coochi, designed like gucci, tell me what you see Fuckin' is my work, twerkin' is my perk I don't wear no skirt, so I be ready for my work Takin' "trips" with them Chinese, ass shaped like B's Singing' with my Unc-ee, and we be suckin' all them D's 'Cause we dope hoes and I'm pregnant, I'm the cover-hoe for pageants I fuck around with them ballers, every nigga is on my call list I'm the big hoe-huna, go let them whores know Just with my ass alone, bitch just soaked her fourth floor - Chica'' You fucked me didn't ya? Bitches! Fried Chicken Trivia * Throughout the whole song, Ro Ro is saying "Ugh" in a way of disgust and Bitch Puddin' is doing the deep voices. * This song was nominated for "Nastiest Song in Outworld".